The duality of the gossip
by anicez
Summary: Raj discovered a very big gossip of the girls, will he keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1

Raj opened the door of 4B and find out that nobody was there.  
\- "girls? Are you here?", he ask, but not response at all,the apartment was empty.  
That was strange, he usually spend the Saturday mornings with the girls while the boys were working in the government project, a brunch, maybe shopping or a girl talk … He always enjoying all this kind of thing that the boys normally would mock of him, but today he couldn´t find them, not in 4A or in 4B now, he was just about to go when he heard a laugh from the bathroom.

He silencely walks close to the bathroom and keep close his ear to the door, definitely are Amy and Penny. They were talking and laughing. That´s strange, "what are they doing there?", he was thinking without taking away the ear. 

His curiosity and the gossip inside of him made the rest, he can´t go apart of there since the moment he hears the key word "test", his eyes opened with his mouth and he was moving his hand with the nerviosity from a fangirl!

\- "How much we need to wait?" one of their ask, Raj couldn´t differentiate the voices between them.  
\- Less than a minute … hey, don´t look at it, I want we discover it together!  
\- Sorry, I just can´t wait any longer, what if it yes?  
\- Just wait, and if it yes, it will be amazing … the only things is … I don´t know how to tell Leonard … he always want kids and … A big scream Interrupt the last sentence.  
\- "It´s Positive!"

Raj apart him quickly from the door, he was super exciting, he was the first to know that Penny was pregnant! That is something very, very big, he quickly slipped around the apartment trying to not make any noise while he can hear screams of excitement from the bathroom, he didn´t want to be discovered as much as he wants to continue listening the conversation, his face had a great emotion and he could not take away a big smile of his face while he was running down the stairs of the building, "what a gossip!", he was thinking.

The bathroom door opened and Amy and Penny were smiling and crying at the same time, Penny has a pregnancy test in her hands.  
-"I just can´t believe it, can you?" Penny says while she was looking at the test.  
\- "Really no", Amy took a deep breathe and smile, "you know that now Leonard is not going to leave you alone a second right?" she say looking at her with a naughty peek.  
\- "I know, now that you are pregnant, he is going to want kids too", her smile to Amy and close into her arms, "I can´t believe that Sheldon and you are going to be parents".  
\- "Me neither, I can´t wait to tell him" she touches her belly softly and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed away and Amy was pretty nervous waiting to Sheldon in their apartment, she was thinking all day long about how to tell him, what words use and how wonderful will be his reaction. She knows that they are not engaged yet but they are in a very good place now, since they were living together everything was great, they were more and more confortable together and he told her about having kids a few times in the past, so why is he going to be mad at all? She was sure that this day will one to remember ever.

Suddenly the sound of the door wake up her from her daydream, Sheldon come into the room and look at her with that silly smile that she love it.

\- "Hi Sheldon, how was your day?" In her inside she was shaking off nervous but she tries to stay strong for now.  
\- "Hi, Amy, " his response with a big smile, "was pretty long, is that some tea?" he asks while he walks closer to the kitchen, gives her a soft kiss on her cheek and sit close to her.  
\- "Yeah, you want some?" her hands was shaking a little bit so she tried to cover it with a silly smile.

He starts to talk about the government project and how Howard was so irritating. Since he signed the good behavior clause in their contract, Sheldon had been impeccable with him, but that didn´t mean that he could not complain with her.

Normally Amy was very patient and she hear all he wanted to say but today was different, her head was in other part, she was trying to concentrate in his words while making the tea, but she can´t hear any single sentence, she can´t believe that in her inside was little Copper growing up, a perfect mix of them and the reflex of their love, that was just perfect. She look at him and noddle with her head, she guessed that he had finished or at least had paused, it was the time, She timidly lifted her head up while Sheldon sipped his tea and the words flew out from amy's mouth …

\- "Sheldon, I need to tell you something that I discovered today", she took a deep breath, preparing herself for the most important words that she ever will tell him.  
\- "It´s about the pregnancy? I know that…" he raised his eyebrows and sips tea again - "what an imprudence, don´t you think?. he said  
Amy´s face changed at that instance, her big smile change in a deep open mouth and her eyes started to get wet.  
\- "How- how yo-u know?" she start to stammer.  
\- Raj heared you and Penny this morning at the apartment, he came to the University and slipped the gossip, he is very bad keeping secrets, takes him like 10 min to tell us". He was looking at Amy´s face trying to discover what was going on? why she was so upset about. - "What is that face about? Are you sad?"  
\- "Of course I´m sad, you hear that good news and you say, what an imprudence?!, what is going on with you?" tears started to flow down on Amy's cheeks, her lip quivering as she spoke and her body seething with rage, How could he do this to her?.  
\- "I just thought that it´s not a good time for that, I thought you will be with me in this, I didn´t know that this was so important for you".

That phrase was the last thing Amy heard, she was so angry that she had to get out of there, she could not believe that the most special moment in her life was turning into this nightmare.

She turned around and opened the door. - "Do not think in follow me, Dr Copper" She shouted with a torn voice and her face full of tears, she slammed the door very hard and left Sheldon there.

He was bemused, he just didn't understand what happened, how could Penny's pregnancy be so important to Amy?, he thought he was in the right, Penny was promoted in her job a few weeks ago and the both were very busy, how would they do that with a baby? Amy´s reaction had not sense but he can´t see her like that, he need to find her right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Penny came into the apartment and found Leonard on the floor, he was building a white crib and all the room was full of baby things and lots of boxes, he was hissing a lullaby and his face radiates happiness.

\- Leonard, what is going on here? Her nose was wrinkled and her lips pursed, she raised one eyebrow, - you know, right?  
He nodded his head with a happy smile, -"I know, I know that this would suppose to be a surprise, but Raj told us this morning at work and I'm so happy that …"  
\- "Wait, how he knows?" Penny interrupts him with an angry face.  
\- "He heard you and Amy this morning in the bathroom" he confessed  
\- "That gossip bastard", she exclaimed. Leonard hug Penny.  
Since the baptism of the little Halley, he didn't stop to bring up the babies theme, she had dodged well the other times but now was so much close for not speak about it.  
\- "Ok, honey, I know that you are very happy, but you don't think that this is too much?", she walks around the room and shakes her hands to all the things that he bought.  
\- "Yeah, yeah, maybe is so soon, but look at this" He takes a little baby jammies and put in his chest with a silly smile. - "it´s not the cutest?"  
She open her eyes, and get close to him, - "ok, listen to me…" she take away the jamies and take his hands, - "it´s sweet that you are so exciting but you are making a big deal of all of this, and that make me … ".  
\- "Penny you´r are doing it again" Leonard exclaimed agrily.  
\- "What?" she open her mouth with an face of unbelief  
\- "You are the one that has bought all this, and you are thinking in schools and names …" she start to shout louder and look at him directly "You don´t even think about me, if I'm ready or not, or if I want to have a baby now" she was furious, how he was so inconsiderate with her feelings.  
\- "I'm caring about the baby, the baby that is growing" he defended with intensity  
\- "but you don´t need to care about the baby, you need to care about me" she shouting him with tears in her eyes.  
\- "But is my baby" he said with a ripped voice  
\- "Whaaatt!?" Penny open her mouth to speak but she get interrupted for the door opening.

Was Amy, criying, she was desesperate and trembling, her face was full of tears, Leonard run to hug her and asking what´s going on, Penny shout them intensily, - "Leonard what did you did?, Dont dare you hug her, you damned cheater!"  
\- What are you talking about? Leonard face look at Penny with big open eyes while he reconfort Amy behind his arms.  
\- "Because she is pregnant!" Penny shouted with pain in her voice.

\- Are you pregnant? a sound from behind surprised them  
Amy tourn around, was Sheldon, he was standing in the hall with big eyes that looks at her intensitly.  
She open her mouth but she can´t say any word … she feels like she was going to fall, her feets dizzy and her heart beats so hard that her chest hurts.  
Sheldon walks to Amy without take away the look, he stands so close to her that she can feels his breathing. He pass his hand to her cheek to dry her tears softly and he whispers to her ear,  
\- "Is my baby?" he had sparkles in his eyes.  
Amy takes a deep breath and pause a few seconds …  
\- "yes, it´s our baby" she says looking at his deep blue eyes with the biggest smile that she ever had.  
Sheldon kneeled at the floor, so his head was at the height of Amy's stomach, he gentenly down his head to her belly and kiss it, his voice gives off sweetness as he said softly, - "this is the best news you could ever told me, Amy Farraw Fawler". Amy get down with him and they melted into a big kiss, she was crying of happiness and she pressed Sheldon against her body to feel his heart beating.

Just behind that scene Penny and Leonard were looking at each other, and without saying anything they simply hugged, no words can explain more than that hug.


End file.
